


we love you though it seems like you’re alone

by epherians



Series: Maycury Week 2019 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May's 1974 Hepatitis Diagnosis, Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitalization, Maycury Week (Queen), Prompt Fic, Recovery, References to Illness, Relationship Study, Sick Brian May, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Freddie visits Brian in the hospital. (That is to say, I would trust Freddie Mercury to take care of me in the hospital any day.)Written for Day 5 of Maycury Week 2019.
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475138
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Maycury Week 2019





	we love you though it seems like you’re alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for Day 5 (September 6th):
> 
>   * **“please don’t do this”**
>   * **“i want to stay like this forever”**
>   * **brian’s in hospital slowly recovering from hepatitis; freddie visiting him every day is the only thing keeping him sane.**
> 

> 
> Title is from “Long Away.”

Freddie hates hospitals, but he hates seeing Brian stuck in hospital even more.

Brian looks miserable, wearing a nasal cannula while IVs are in his arm and he struggles to fit his long legs comfortably on the bed. The color in his face is slowly coming back, but Freddie wonders when Brian’s smile will come back as well.

Brian is uncomfortable with visitors, save for his parents and bandmates, but there is something about Freddie’s visit that puts him at ease.

“How are you doing, darling? Are you comfortable? Is your arm hurting? Is the food terrible?”

Brian answers all those questions and more, because Freddie’s company helps him forget just how much his head hurts, or his arm, or his stomach due to all the medication he’s been given. “I want to go home, Fred… How am I supposed to last one week here?”

“Is there anything you want me to bring?” Freddie offers, and that’s how Brian realizes he hasn’t even been home since the flight from New York. “You know I’d bring you everything from your flat, anything that reminds you of home and more if I could.”

There’s a small smile as Brian remarks, “I know I can count on you for that, Freddie.”

“We’re going to take extra good care of you when you’re out,” Freddie promises. “Roger will keep track of your medication, and John can prepare a healthy vegetable broth!”

“What will you be in charge of, Fred?” Brian asks.

“Making sure you smile everyday,” Freddie tells him without hesitation, and that makes his heart feel warm for the rest of the day.

—

Freddie visits again and brings a number of things for the most important patient in recovery.

“I’ve got some of your favorite books, as well as your songwriting notebooks! The studio also received a lot of fanmail and get-well cards, all of them for you, dear!”

Brian is confounded by all the outpouring of love that has been brought for him. “Wow. Freddie, I just… I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t need to say anything, except maybe if you feel like reading to me about the stars?” A sincere Freddie asks as he hands him a book on astronomy. Brian recognizes the markings and dog-eared corners because the book is one of his personal favorites. He starts to read one of the opening chapters and sees Freddie focused on listening to his every word.

Freddie doesn’t want to leave at the end of visiting hours. He wanted to spend all day listening to Brian speak in wonder about the cosmos.

—

Freddie’s daily visit becomes Brian’s favorite part of the day (if he’s even keeping track of time anymore). Any proof of the outside world is sorely appreciated if it’s to remind him there is something to look forward to when all this is over.

“I’ve started writing a lot of new songs for you,” Freddie tells him when he brings along his messy drafts, “and they’re going on our next album where you can play as many guitar solos as you want!”

“Oh, Freddie, you’re too kind…” Brian smiles. “I started on some lyrics today as well, though it’s not much.”

“Tell me what it’s about?” The singer is rapt with interest.

“It’s about our tour, and the whirlwind that experience was. Even if… well…” Brian trails, before settling with, “I don’t regret going one bit.”

Freddie takes his hand—the non-injured one—and nods in understanding. “You always write the best songs, Brimi. I can’t wait to sing it.”

Brian tries to look away. “It’s the least I could do to make up for the trouble I caused you…”

“You didn’t cause any trouble at all, dear. Don’t worry about anything except making sure you’re fully rested, is that clear?”

“Yes, Nurse Mercury,” he jests, “and thank you.”

—

Brian doesn’t recall everything that happens during his time in recovery. Time goes slowly for as long as he’s confined to a hospital bed, while the rest of the world moves on. When he isn’t woken for meals or checkups, he sleeps. Hoping that one day he’ll wake up and this nightmare is all over.

He loathes being awake for visitors, but he misses them, too. How Freddie visits often to keep him company and tell stories that make him smile. He wakes up in the middle of the night too many times to remember he is alone in a hospital ward, uncomfortable in the midst of the unknown. Where are his brothers when he needs them the most? Why can’t he just be home?

There’s one night he wakes up to find dozens of little lights on the wall. They look like the stars in his bedroom when he was a boy, but his brain can’t supply who would put them there and why.

Brian thought he wouldn’t need a nightlight anymore, but the stars remind him of the comfort he longs for now. Home. His own bed. Freddie by his side, telling stories and singing sweet lullabies.

He misses it all.

—

“Did you like the stars, darling?”

When Freddie asks him the next visit, Brian finally makes the connection.

“ _You_ put them up…?”

Freddie blushes. “I’m surprised they haven’t been taken down yet, but if the nurses ask, I promise I can remove them before you leave-”

“I liked it. The stars.”

Freddie holds his hand and tells him, “You deserve so much more than a drab and dreary white room, Brimi. Just say the word and I’ll bring all your favorite drapes, and blankets, and records, and-”

“Oh, Fred,” Brian says. “You’ve always been so good to me.”

“Anything for you, my dear. If only the nurses knew you need tender love and care from your bandmates, and perhaps a guitar solo once your arm is better.”

What did Brian do to deserve Freddie…? How does _anyone_ in the world deserve Freddie? Brian feels his heart is full and nothing should take Freddie away from him.

“I wish you could stay.”

“I wish it, too, darling. I would stay every night and day with you until you can go home, if I could.”

Non-next of kin rules and the bitch of hepatitis be damned.

—

“…Brimi?”

Brian stirs awake, somehow, and finds Freddie squished up next to him in bed. “Freddie, no… please don’t…” He’s too exhausted to tell him, but he tries.

“It’s all right,” Freddie tells him softly. “Just let me… stay by your side, Brimi…”

Freddie is warm and comforting. Brian likes it. If he had the strength to hug him he would. Right now he’ll sleep and embrace this wonderful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing of this piece was inspired directly from my time in the children’s ICU when I was young. Apologies in advance for taking some blatant liberties with these hospital scenarios, they’re mainly gratuitous comfort fluff…


End file.
